1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention concerns an improvement in a car door mirror in which the mirror can rotate in a vertical plane. This invention particularly relates to a technique which can easily control the viewing angle of the mirror in accordance with the driver's seat position.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Conventionally, in the kind of car door mirror wherein the door mirror case can only be opened and closed, the mirror itself must be rotated in both directions, horizontally and vertically, in order to get the optimum viewing angle for the driver.
In the conventional car door mirror, the mirror itself is rotated not only in the horizontal plane but also in the vertical plane for the best viewing angle for the driver, when the driver changes his seat position, but this adjustment is not easy.